


From the Lady Stark to Her Sworn Shield

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Sonnets, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of sonnets written from Catelyn to Brienne as she finds herself falling in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Summer Knight

With hair of gold and skin of pale moonlight,  
The wind and stars, my lady would command.  
An armoured knight of summer, brave and bright,  
To keep a watch upon my walls, she stands.

Upon her back, my broken weight she’s borne;  
Upon her sword, mine enemies are felled;  
Upon her honour, unto me she’s sworn;  
Upon her mouth, my hungry eyes do dwell.

O knight of summer, keep your watch tonight  
Not perched upon the wall, but on my breast.  
Unarmoured, clothed in naught but this delight,  
I’d dress thee in a love yet unexpressed.

To glory in thy strength and bravery,  
My heart doth rise from dust and ash for thee.


	2. If I Should Take Thee

If I should kiss thee lightly on the lips  
And feel the heart unbind within my chest,  
The sun of older love become eclipsed,  
My skies prepared to hold another guest:

If I should take thee into home and heart,  
Receive thee at my table and my bed,  
What gods would it displease?  ‘Tis no black art  
To let thee walk where only lovers tread.

A man I loved, and he in turn loved me;  
But from the savage earth his light was snuffed.  
What crime is it to turn my heart to thee?  
No man art thou, being made of stronger stuff.

If I should take thee, love thee as my own,  
No stronger flower in savage earth has grown.


	3. My Lord and Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the three, exploring how Cat feels attracted to both Brienne's masculine and feminine qualities. I could go on, ad nerdeam, with these, but had to stop somewhere. :)

When first I felt the beating of thy heart,  
The clamor of its song against thy chest,  
I felt thee as a creature held apart:  
My lord and lady, precious, rare and blessed.

No stronger arms hath ever held me near,  
And by thy sapphire eyes, I am undone;  
No braver warrior’s wielded sword or spear —  
But not with weapons were my passions won.

It was thy softness, secret but to me;  
Thy silken skin, and kiss like summer wind.  
‘Twas cradled to thy chest so tenderly  
That first I heard thy woman’s heart within.

I’d not have dreamt to ask the gods for thee,  
But surely you were made by them for me.


End file.
